Eu não quero voltar sozinho
by Srta Drarry
Summary: Quando se é cego, a única saída é enxergar com o coração. Drarry. AU.


**Eu não quero voltar sozinho**

* * *

**Autora: **Srta Drarry

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/Slash

**Classificação: **M

**Spoiler:** Universo Alternativo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a tia Jô u-u

**Nota:** Estou no terceiro ano, então não tem nada para atualização, mas vou fazer o possível para ser no domingo.

**Nota2**: A história é baseada no curta 'Eu não quero voltar sozinho', com Ghilherme Lobo, Tess Amorim e Fábio Audi. Perfeição ainda não define. Espero que gostem, e espero que não fique tão ruim xD.

* * *

**Capítulo - 1**

Hermione olhou para o amigo, sentado ao seu lado, estava de olhos fechados como sempre, ele nunca abria os olhos. Olhou para Ron, sentado atrás de si, que também encarava o amigo. Ela mesma não agüentava mais as brincadeiras que seus colegas de classe faziam, imagine Harry.

-Dá para vocês pararem? Ou será que vão ser crianças para sempre? – Falou, sem conseguir se conter.

-Calma Mione – Ron falou baixinho.

-Calma como Ron? Gostaria de saber se fosse com eles, o que eles achariam – A morena falou alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, eles se entreolharam e se calaram, mas ela sabia que esse silêncio não duraria muito.

Harry suspirou, estava mais que acostumado com as brincadeiras das quais era alvo, e na maioria das vezes, nem ligava mais, mas não conseguia convencer Hermione disso.

-Calma Hermione, tenho certeza que eles entenderam o recado, e se não entenderam eu vou fazê-los entender. – Harry ouviu a voz da professora e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Desculpe professora – Harry ouviu a amiga murmurar.

-Bom, vamos aproveitar esse restinho de aula para conhecer o aluno novo – Mcgonagall falou – Draco, você não quer se apresentar?

- Tudo bem – Harry ouviu uma voz arrastada logo atrás dele. Ouviu o arrastar da cadeira e um silêncio.

Draco, mesmo contra vontade, se levantou e se dirigiu para frente da turma, se dependesse dele, ele passaria despercebido, mas Professora Mcgonagall era muito intimidadora.

Posicionou-se ao lado da professora e encarou um ponto no final da sala, apenas para não olhar para seus mais novos colegas de classe.

-Bom, meu nome é Draco Malfoy, acabei de me mudar de Malibu e... – Draco não conseguiu completar, pois ouviram um assovio e logo depois várias risadas.

Imediatamente seu olhar se voltou para as pessoas na sala, mas não soube identificar quem tinha feito aquilo.

Para sua sorte, o sinal tocou e ele logo foi esquecido, voltou para sua cadeira se perguntando se poderia ter sido pior.

Harry arrumou seu material e esperou Ron e Hermione.

-Harry, será que eu posso almoçar lá na sua casa hoje? – Hermione perguntou.

-Claro, Mione. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Mamãe me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que ainda estão presos na reunião – Ela falou colocando seu caderno na mochila.

-Não sei como você agüenta, Mione,eu já teria pirado – Ron falou.

-Não tem nada de mais, e é por pouco tempo, daqui uns dias as coisas melhoram. Vamos Harry? – Hermione bateu de leve no braço do amigo.

Harry se levantou e segurou no braço da morena.

Seguiram para porta, mas antes de saírem Ron se virou para o novato.

-Hey cara, você no lado norte ou sul da cidade?

Draco levantou a cabeça para ver se falavam mesmo com ele e deu de cara com o ruivo sardento que sentara ao seu lado na aula e um garoto moreno segurando o braço da garota que tinha cara de sabe-tudo. Pensou em recusar, mas então se lembrou de sua mãe falando que ele tinha que se socializar, ela havia prometido que eles passariam um bom tempo naquela cidade.

- Norte – Falou tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto essa resposta exigia dele.

-Você quer uma carona? – o ruivo perguntou – Ou você veio de carro?

-Eu aceito a carona – Draco disse. Seu carro ainda não tinha chego, seus pais estavam usando um alugado. Ele sabia que sua mãe iria buscá-lo, mas preferiu tentar. Desde que ele se conhecia por gente nunca parou em um lugar por mais de um ano, sua mãe se sentia muito culpada, ele sabia, por isso ele fingia não se afetar tanto, odiava vê-la triste.

Quando ele chegou mais perto eles começaram a andar.

-Sou Hermione Granger – A garota disse, ainda com o garoto moreno segurando seu braço. - E esse é Harry.

Ele olhou para o garoto que apenas acenou.

-E eu sou Ron – o ruivo disse – Ron Weasley.

-Eu sou Draco Malfoy – Ele disse apenas por ser educado, pois já tinha dito seu nome quando foi obrigado a se apresentar para a turma. Mas então o ruivo riu.

-Você tem um nome engraçado. – A morena, Hermione, revirou os olhos. Ron e sua sinceridade.

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

-É, às vezes acho que minha mãe não gosta muito de mim.

Ron e Harry riram e Hermione sorriu.

-O que fez você vir para cá?– Hermione perguntou, genuinamente interessada.

Draco deu de ombros.

-O trabalho dos meus pais. Temos que nos mudar todo ano. – Draco ainda tentou, mas não conseguiu disfarçar o tom amargo de sua voz.

-Então você só vai ficar aqui até o fim do ano letivo? – Ron perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Draco negou. Feliz em poder fazer isso.

-Vou fazer a faculdade aqui, tenho esperança de poder ficar em um lugar por um bom tempo.

-Eu também vou fazer faculdade aqui – Ron e Hermione falaram juntos e ela deu um tapa no ombro do ruivo, rindo.

Draco percebeu que o garoto que ainda estava agarrado a Hermione não tinha falado nenhuma palavra desde que o ruivo o chamou.

- E você, Harry?- Draco perguntou, e se arrependeu logo em seguida.

O moreno virou o rosto em sua direção, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Não sei. Se eu conseguir fazer o transplante de córneas antes no fim desse ano – ele disse e Draco sentiu certo sarcasmo em sua voz. – Vou fazer aqui mesmo. Mas como é meio difícil, o mais certo é que eu vá para Londres, lá tem algumas faculdades para deficientes.

Draco sentiu seu rosto esquentar e olhou para Hermione, pedindo ajuda. Ela balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso triste, e logo Ron começou um assunto novo.

- Cara, não se assuste com o carro. – Ron disse rindo e Harry pareceu esquecer a conversa anterior e gargalhou. – Ele está até arrumado. Eu inventei de roubar Harry na casa dele, e sem querer, quando esse cabeçudo aqui – ele deu um tapa em Harry – Me bateu eu arranhei a lataria, minha mãe me deu um castigo por isso.

-Ainda consigo me lembrar dos gritos da Senhora Weasley – Hermione falou e os meninos riram ainda mais.

Quando chegaram ao carro, Draco não pode deixar de rir. O carro do Weasley era um Ford Anglia, mas não era por isso que Draco riu. O carro tinha ursos cor de rosa, pelúcias e várias parafernálias: tudo rosa, contrastando com o tom azul céu do carro.

- Tenho que usar essas coisas aqui até que ela decida que não – o ruivo suspirou e destravou o carro.

-Porque você não tira enquanto ta andando e quando voltar para casa coloca? – Draco perguntou enquanto eles entravam. Hermione conduziu Harry até o banco de trás e sentou no banco do passageiro. Draco entrou logo em seguida.

Já dentro do carro, Ron respondeu:

- Já tentei, cara. Mas ela sempre descobre, às vezes acho que ela vem escondida no porta-malas.

Draco balançou a cabeça, rindo.

* * *

**N/A:** Ninguém lê isso aqui u-u Mas espero que gostem e até mais \o


End file.
